The Dark Lord's Chosen
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: At the height of the war, Voldemort marked a child as his successor should his quest for immortality fail. However, when he fell, something changed. The one he ordered to train the child instead chose to raise her as his own. When she went to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor, where she met Bill Weasley. How will these changes affect the Dark Lord's plans?
1. Prologue

**AN: Before anyone brings out the pitchforks, I got this idea while I was trying to sleep and I had to write it down. I'm sorry, I'll update my other stories as soon as I can. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All recognizable places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

At the height of the war, rumors flew about the Dark Lord choosing a successor. No one knew who it was, what they looked like, or how he chose them. What they did know, however was that he had marked them. A basilisk coiled around and an egg and reared protectively over it. No one knew where it was, however. The only thing they were certain of was that his heir would likely be trained in the Dark Arts. It was also likely that the child belonged to one of his followers. The whispers quieted when the Dark Lord fell, but they never disappeared.

Meanwhile, a little girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair was running around the camp she'd been living in since shortly after her birth, laughing as she was chased by the other children. All-the-while oblivious to the strange tattoo on her back and the fear it would inspire if anyone ever saw it.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: First, I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy this and I hope you like the new chapter! Secondly, each chapter is going to contain half of one of their years at Hogwarts until they graduate, with brief interludes for the summer holidays. After that, I'm probably just gonna skip around a bit until I get to the summer before Harry's fourth year and he meets Bill for the first time. Anyway, I hope the time skips don't confuse you too much, and if they do, let me know and I'll go back and flesh out the chapters a bit more. Don't forget to review!**

A girl with crystal blue eyes and blonde-highlighted hair stepped onto the crowded platform, clinging tightly to the large hand wrapped around her own. She looked up when she heard a deep chuckle and stuck her tongue out at her guardian. He smirked at her. Then he sighed.

"Ya know the screamin's 'bout to start."

She shrugged.

"It will, but I won't let them take me. I don't want to leave the pack." She added quietly. He looked at her sharply.

"An' you won't. If I have ta go up to the school an' kidnap ya, you'll come back to us, pup."

She smiled at him. Then someone screamed. She heard someone shout,

"Grab the child!"

"Someone call the Aurors!"

The girl smirked. Let the Aurors come. No one could legally take her from her Alpha. She huddled closer to the hulking man, who stood calmly in the face of so many wands pointed at him. No spell was fired, as no one wanted to risk hitting the child.

The Aurors didn't take long to show up, wands raised.

"Greyback, step away from the girl." A tall, bald black man ordered calmly. The werewolf took a step back, the girl following stubbornly. He smirked.

"Looks like she don't want me to."

The Auror who had spoken looked at the girl.

"Miss, has he hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"He's my Alpha. He wouldn't hurt me." She told him surely. The man looked at Greyback sharply.

"You turned her?"

He shook his head, grinning.

"Nope. She's human." He pulled an official looking document from his pocket and handed it to the Auror, who took it warily. As he read it, his expression hardened.

"I see." He intoned when he reached the bottom. He turned to his team.

"Go back to the Ministry, take this to Madame Bones." He ordered, handing the document to the nearest Auror. The man frowned.

"What about Greyback?"

"I'll handle the situation here. The rest of you need to head back to the Ministry."

The other man nodded and the group disappeared with a loud pop. The man turned back to Greyback and the girl. He looked at the girl.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. If you ever need me, send me an owl." He addressed Greyback, "I can't arrest you, but if you hurt the girl –"

"Save yer breath, wizard. I won't hurt the pup."

Shacklebolt nodded tightly.

"I'll have to stay on the platform until you see your ward off and leave, Greyback."

The wolf nodded. He grabbed the girl's hand again.

"C'mon, pup. Let's get ya on the train so the wizards can relax."

She pouted, but allowed herself to be led over to the train. Greyback helped her get her trunk put up and nuzzled her hair before setting her on the locomotive. She waved sadly before he turned and left. She found herself an empty compartment and threw herself into a seat. However, she wasn't alone for long. Once the train began moving, a knock sounded on her compartment door and she looked up to see a boy with fiery red hair and blue eyes a few shades darker than her own watching her curiously. She gestured for him to open the door, which he did with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Bill Weasley."

She smiled back shyly.

"Addeline Yamanu." She replied. He looked confused.

"Yamanu?"

She nodded.

"It's Egyptian. It means 'the hidden one'."

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head. He sat across from her. They sat in silence for a long while. Then, finally, Bill said,

"What's it like?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"What's what like?"

"Living with werewolves."

She shrugged, settling back into her seat.

"Like living with normal people, I guess. The only real difference is that most of the pack is furry once a month and we don't always wear clothes."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Why don't you wear clothes?"

She laughed.

"We do, but directly after a full moon, everyone is more in touch with their wolf and no one actually thinks to get dressed – well, except me. When I was little I would just take mine off so I could be like everyone else." She added with an amused smile. Bill nodded his head in understanding. They spent the rest of the train ride chatting about anything that came to mind. At least until the compartment door opened again. Two people stepped in, one a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and the other a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. The boy flopped beside Addeline while the girl hovered in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude, but Avery's being a ponce and we've spent the past half hour looking for a compartment that he wouldn't go in." he grinned at Bill, "Then we saw you had a Weasley and thought we'd drop in. Do you mind?"

Bill rolled his eyes, looking at Addeline in question, who shrugged, letting him know that the decision was his.

"Not if you give us your names first."

The grin widened.

"Ryan Fawley, and this is Samantha Macmillan."

"Addeline Yamanu." Addeline replied politely.

"Bill." Bill introduced himself curtly. Ryan snickered.

"Not going to tell us your surname?"

Bill looked at him drolly.

"Considering you already know it, it seemed somewhat redundant." He replied dryly. Addeline looked at the two boys curiously.

"How can you tell who he is by looking at him?"

Bill sighed.

"Weasleys are known for having red hair and a lot of freckles."

She nodded, though she still looked confused. There were plenty of red heads in the pack and they all had freckles. She was pretty sure none of them were Weasleys. She shook her head. It wasn't important. The two new arrivals made themselves comfortable and started up a new conversation with Bill and Addeline.

Addeline approached the stool nervously, biting her lip as the hat was placed on her head.

 _Hmm. This is a surprise. I did not expect to see you, Ms. Yamanu. You_ are _difficult to place. Plenty of cunning, just like your father…. Loyal…. Not a bad mind either…. However, you are also very brave. Almost foolishly so…. Better be…._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat left her head and she made her way towards the now roaring lions and sat next to a grinning Bill Weasley. Ryan had been sorted into Slytherin and Samantha had gone into Hufflepuff. Addeline leaned into Bill.

"D'you think Ryan and Sam will still want to be friends?" she asked him quietly. He shrugged.

"We can find out tomorrow, though I think Ryan will be our biggest worry. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff get along fairly well."

She nodded. Hopefully the boy would look past the color on her robes.

The next morning, she was running late for Transfiguration and was sprinting down the corridor. Bill had left breakfast before she had and now she was lost. She swore when she collided with another person and her books went flying. A chuckle had her looking into familiar hazel eyes. It was Ryan.

"Lost?" he teased. She huffed.

"And you aren't?" she asked irritably. He grinned.

"Touché. Looking for Transfiguration?"

She nodded, looking cross as she gathered her books. Ryan knelt and helped her.

"Want to be lost together?"

She looked up at him and smirked.

"Mayhaps we can find an older student?"

He shook his head.

"We'd have better luck with the ghosts. All the upper years are already in class."

She sighed.

"I think I saw Sir Nick float through that door on the corner."

He helped her stand, handing her the rest of her things.

"So where's Bill?"

She shrugged.

"He finished eating before I did, so I told him to head on without me. I didn't think I would get lost so soon."

Ryan grinned.

"Let's find your ghost and then we'll both catch up with Bill."

Addeline returned the grin and slung her bag across her back. Then she grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him off in the direction she'd seen Nick disappear.

When they finally arrived at Transfiguration, Ryan expected the brunette to release his hand, but she merely made their excuses to the Professor before dragging him over to sit beside Bill who looked relieved to see the girl. He smiled at both of them, though he looked vaguely surprised to see Ryan. He hadn't actually expected the boy to continue having anything to with them. As if hearing his thoughts, the Slytherin boy shot him a grin. Bill looked at his female friend in amusement. Well, it seemed she had nothing to worry about concerning her friends.

They next ran into Sam in Herbology three days later, the Hufflepuff waving them over to her station excitedly.

"Hi! I haven't seen either of you in ages!"

Addeline shot her an amused look.

"Sam, the Sorting was only three days ago."

Sam huffed.

"But three days is so looong!" she whined. Bill snorted.

"Why don't we agree to meet up every other day in the Library? We can invite Ryan and the four of us can study together."

Both girls beamed.

"That's a great idea! And when we don't have homework we can just wander the castle and look for secret passageways!" Addeline agreed excitedly. Bill shook his head. Though looking for secret passages and short cuts did sound like a good idea. They could use them to get around the castle faster. Professor Sprout drew the class's attention and the three halted their conversation. Addeline absently made a note to find other ways to keep her friends together.

Addeline paused at the doors of the Great Hall and bit her lip, Bill and Ryan on either side of her. Bill threw an arm across her shoulders and Ryan bumped her hip.

"What's wrong, Addie?"

She exhaled explosively through her nose.

"I wanna sit with both of you, but if Bill and I sit at the Slytherin table, they'll have a fit. Same if you sit with us at Gryffindor. I don't know enough about the Hufflepuffs to be able gauge their reaction if we sit with Sam, though."

Ryan rolled his eyes and gripped her hand, dragging her towards the yellow clad table.

"Then we'll just have to find out, won't we?" he asked sarcastically. Addie poked her tongue out at him, Bill trailing behind the pair with an air of amusement.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be cautious?" she sniped jokingly. Ryan smirked.

"Aren't Gryffindors meant to be daring?" he returned mildly as he navigated the table until the three of them were seated around Sam and within speaking distance of each other. Sam looked to Bill.

"What's all this about, then?" she asked curiously. Bill snorted.

"Addie wanted to sit with all of us, but we can't sit at the Slytherin table, Ryan can't sit with the Gryffindors and Addie didn't want to cause any problems for you. Now they're just being Ryan and Addie." He finished, smirking at the pair in question. Addie rolled her eyes.

"You," she said dramatically as she pointed at Bill, "are very annoying, sir."

Bill snorted.

"And you, milady, are even more so." He retorted without malice. Ryan and Sam chuckled and shared a look. Those two were made for each other.

Addie groaned and scrubbed a hand down her face, silently cursing Professor Snape. The man set ridiculous assignments that were near impossible to finish and always gave his Slytherins the material needed to complete them while the other Houses had to flounder trying to find the answers they needed. Thankfully, however, Ryan was a good friend and had allowed her to borrow the books she needed in exchange for help with his Charms homework. Now she just had to finish up her conclusion and she would be done. But she had been working on this damnable essay for three hours and she needed a break before her brain melted and dribbled out her ears and her eyes popped from her head. She folded her arms and rested her head on them closing her eyes for a moment.

"Addie! Addie wake up! We're gonna be late!"

Addeline jerked awake, shooting to her feet and almost falling in the process. She paused for a moment to gain her bearings and looked up to find Bill watching her in concern. She frowned.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. If we hurry, we can make it to breakfast in time for a bit of toast."

She groaned.

"Damn it! I must have fallen asleep finishing Snape's essay!" she exhaled explosively, "Okay, give me five minutes to run upstairs and change." She told him, thanking every deity she could think of that she had showered the night before. Bill nodded, moving to pack up her things.

"I'll put your stuff away while you get dressed." He assured her. She smiled thankfully at him, darting forward to kiss his cheek before running upstairs. Thank Merlin for Bill Weasley.

Bill, Ryan, and Sam watched Addeline closely as she'd received that morning. She had her lip between her teeth as her eyes scanned the words. When she reached the bottom, she wore a blank expression, folding the letter and stuffing it in her robes. Bill hesitantly reached for her hand, squeezing it when she didn't pull away.

"Addie? What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"That was from Fen. I can't go back to the pack for Christmas – or this summer. Apparently the Aurors put tracking charms on him on the Platform, so now he and the rest of the pack are moving around until he can get rid of the charms."

Sam slipped an arm around her waist.

"So you have nowhere to go for the holidays?"

She shrugged.

"I can just stay here for Christmas, but I don't know what I'll do this summer." She replied nonchalantly. The other three shared a look. Ryan who was standing behind her, put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out." He assured her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, guys, but really, I'll be fine –"

"We'll write our parents and see if you can stay with one of us – you can switch it up and stay with one of us each year."

Addeline looked at him in surprise.

"Each year?! How long do you think it will take him to get rid of the charms?" she asked in alarm. Ryan looked at her seriously.

"Addie, I think you and I both know that with the current administration, you'll graduate before you can go back to your pack without lead the DMLE straight to them."

Addie closed her eyes in pain and let her head fall back to rest on his chest. Her three friends looked at each other. They would do what they needed to write home immediately.

"Happy Birthday!"

Bill jumped at the sudden shout, shooting up in bed to find his four friends standing around his bed. He frowned in confusion.

"Sam? Ryan? How did you get into Gryffindor Tower? How did you even know it was my birthday?"

Sam grinned.

"Addie snuck us in, and we found out when we intercepted your mail this morning to find your mother sending you a birthday present." She mock-glared at him, "Our presents are going to be a bit late, because you didn't tell us it was your birthday. But," she smiled again, "your mum was kind enough to send a cake with yours, so we can still celebrate with you!"

Bill grinned.

"Thanks, guys."

Addie just shrugged.

"So what do you wanna do today, Birthday Boy?"

Ryan sat down at the Hufflepuff table with a large grin on his face.

"Mum and dad have invited all three of you to spend the summer at the Manor."

Bill shifted uncomfortably.

"I doubt mum would let me stay the whole summer, but I might be able to convince her to let me visit the last few weeks of the holidays."

Ryan nodded.

"That's fine. What about you, Sam, Addie? Will you be spending the summer with me?"

Addie shot him a wry look.

"Considering your parents were the first to answer and I currently have nowhere else to go, yes, I'd be delighted."

Ryan grinned, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"You love me."

She snorted.

"I'm beginning to question that."

He put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Oh! You wound me! And after I convinced my parents to take you into our home for the summer."

Addie rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Stop being a prat. Sam? Will you be joining us at Ryan's this summer?"

Sam shrugged.

"Like Bill, I'm sure my parents will want me to stay home for at least a few weeks, but I'll come around before the end of the summer."

Bill snorted, gaining the other three's attention.

"You do realize that it's only December, don't you? We have a few months before we have to figure out our summer plans."

Addie and Ryan shared a look, then shrugged.

"Better to be prepared." They replied together, causing Bill and Sam to shudder. Sam glared at them.

"I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think you two are siblings."

The pair grinned. They had no issue with people making that assumption.

"What's that?"

Addie was grinning at the package the barn owl had dropped in front of her before flying off. She ripped it open, doing a happy jig in her seat when a handmade necklace with a wolf head pendant was revealed.

"Fen sent me a birthday present!" she cried happily. Ryan and Sam glared at her.

"Addie!"

The brunette looked up at her two friends, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us your birthday was coming up?" Sam demanded. Addie smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot." She answered honestly. Bill shook his head. Only Addie would forget her own birthday. Ryan and Sam looked appalled.

"How do you forget your own birthday?"

She shrugged.

"The most the pack ever does for birthdays is a romp in the woods or a hunt, and seeing as I'm not a werewolf and I can't use magic outside of school or without a wand, I couldn't hunt, and I don't have the strength to keep up with them on the run. My dad gave Fen just enough money to keep me clothed until I turned seventeen and it's not like we could just waltz into Gringotts for money. Usually he'd have a member of the pack who'd managed to get a job to take me into a muggle town and let me run around for the day. One time, Remus Lupin, Fen's rather reluctant Beta, took me to a bookstore in wizarding France and we managed to get this really interesting book on runic magic."

Bill looked at her in interest.

"Do you still have it?"

She grinned at him.

"I'll lend it to you when we get back to the common room." She promised him, gaining a grin in response. Ryan and Sam shook their heads. Bookworms. Their friends were bookworms. Sam grabbed Addie's hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Come on, one of the upper years showed us where the kitchens are. We'll get you a cake and we'll order you something for your birthday after lunch. Ryan, you better tell me when your birthday is approaching." She commanded the Slytherin, who mock-saluted her. Sam was right scary when she wanted to be.

"Bill, what the bleeding hell are you doing?!" Addie demanded as she was dragged out of the school, her belongings shrunken in Bill's pocket.

"Taking you home with me for Christmas." He replied, as though it were obvious. She glared at him.

"I'm still in my pajamas!" she snapped. He shrugged.

"I couldn't give you a chance to object or we would miss the train."

She rolled her eyes.

"You could have asked me to join you for Christmas, you know. Do your parents even know I'm coming?"

He shot her an incredulous look.

"Mum was the one who insisted I bring you, so come on." He added, tugging her along. She huffed, glaring at Sam and Ryan when they joined them and started snickering.

"How did you get her out of her dorm in her nightgown?" Ryan asked, amused. Addie huffed.

"I was going to just lounge around the common room today, considering there were only two other Gryffindors staying for the holidays. The next thing I know, my things are being brought down and shrunken and I'm being dragged from the tower!" she huffed irritably. Slytherin and Hufflepuff both laughed at that, and Bill had the decency to look sheepish.

"I didn't want you to say no." he admitted reluctantly. Addie rolled her eyes.

"Bill, it's not like I _want_ to spend Christmas alone. I just signed up to stay at the castle because I had nowhere else to go. If you'd _asked_ , I would have been thrilled to join you for Christmas. Now I'm grumpy because you dragged me out here and the entire school has seen me in my nightgown." She groused. Bill smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Addie."

She sighed.

"Just, next time, give me time to put on some clothes first." She teased. Bill flushed, his face turning as red as his hair and the other three laughed. Once they were on the train, Addie's trunk was resized and Bill and Ryan were forced to wonder the train for twenty minutes while Addie got dressed. The rest of the ride was spent with Ryan, Bill, and Sam playing exploding snap while Addie took a nap.

Addie took a deep breath. She had no idea why she was so nervous. The worst they could do was send her back to Hogwarts, or with Ryan and Sam. Unless they forbid Bill from being her friend, which would be awful. Without realizing it, she began to hyperventilate. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Bill watching her in concern.

"Addie?"

She bit her lip.

"What if they hate me? What if they won't let you be my friend anymore? I mean, I know what Fen's like. He's not a good man, or even a nice one. But he's taken good care of me the last eleven years, and he's a good Alpha. But I also know that he's hurt a lot of people outside of the pack – like Remus. He bit him when he was a little kid, and the only reason he comes around the pack at all is because I'm there and he doesn't trust Fen not to turn me." She shrugged, "He's already bitten me outside of a full moon, so I can't say I blame Remus."

Bill was now staring at her in alarm.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Addie winced.

"Not so loud!" she hissed, look around nervously. Then she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I was seven or so, we were being hunted by a group of wizards, and because I was just a measly human, I was slowing us down. So, in a fit of rage, Fen bit me. It wasn't a full moon – it was broad daylight, but he managed a partial shit and bit me. Let me tell you, it hurt like hell. Of course, this just slowed us down even more, and sent Fen into an even worse snit, because he had no idea how the bite would affect me outside of the full moon. After a few days, we found out. I started healing a bit faster, my reflexes got better, and I could keep up with the rest of the pups. I was also stronger, but we didn't figure that out until this past year when I managed to pin Fen to the ground without help. Or without him letting me. I also prefer my meat on the rare side. But other than that, it didn't really affect me." She told him nonchalantly. She failed to notice Ryan and Sam listening intently.

"And you _want_ to go back to him?" Sam demanded incredulously. Addie jumped again, scowling at her friends when she realized they had been there the whole time. Then she rolled her eyes.

"It was one time, Sam, and he hasn't hurt me since." She assured the other girl. Sam, however, was not happy with the explanation.

"I don't like the thought of you going back to him!" she said angrily. Addie sighed.

"At the moment, I'm unlikely to see him until after I graduate." She reminded her friend sourly. Sam looked abashed.

"Sorry Addie."

The brunette shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. We better get going, before the train takes us back to Hogwarts."

The other three murmured their agreements before grabbing their things. Then they were stepping off the train and Addie found herself standing anxiously in front of a group of red heads.


End file.
